Wait, What! Jealousy!
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: It sure as hell wasn't jealousy. 03 or 12 verse


Jealous….Ha! like Raph would be jealous over something so small and stupid. So what if the love of his life was hanging out with his best friend every single day for the last 2 weeks never inviting him and no one knowing where they vanish too. It most certainly jealously that lead Raph to follow Leo and Casey to a zoo one Sunday afternoon.

"Here you go, Sir. Have a nice time with your...date" the ticket lady smiled. Casey blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, she's not my date, but a very good close friend" Casey explained as Leo giggled underneath the females costume. The ticket lady rolled her eyes.

"That's how they always start" The ticket lady winked at Leo. Raph growled under his breath sure he was a few people behind them, didn't mean he didn't hear them. Casey and Leo walked through the gate side by side with Casey smiling brightly and talking to Leo while Leo just smiled and waved Casey's apology away, which was unknown to Raph. He just saw the love of his life cheating on him with his best friend. And he couldn't believe it. incapably of cheating or anything that would hurt Raph so...

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

IS.

THIS?!

"That would be 5 dollars sir" the ticket lady smiled at Raph who wore his costume. Raph reached in his pockets and pulled out a 20 not giving a damn and marched right in. completely ignoring the looks of confusion, gratitude and horror as he stomped in looking for his ex lover and ex fixing to be dead best friend.

"Casey! come over here!" Raph heard a forces girlish call coming from his far right. With eyes like a hunting dog he saw Leo drag Casey in first animal cage baby groundhogs. Leo smiled brightly and leaned against the cage while Casey read the black and white sign. Raph could've sworn his heart broke a little earlier this morning he and Leo we're laughing and hugging each other and now Leo fell into the arms of that..Puckhead! Raph growled lowly under his breath.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man?" piped a little girl who stopped walking to watch as Raph glared at Leo and Casey gritting his teeth making sparks fly. The little girl's mother ran by her child and picked her up.

"Come one honey that's not nice to do no matter how weird they look?" Mother signed as she walked away to rejoin the big family. Leo leaned away from the cage and looked to his left to see another cage with seals. Casey followed slowly neither knowing about one upcoming funeral. Raph walked casually by them without causing any suspicion.

"Oh Casey their so cute!" Leo smiled brightly turning to Casey. Casey looked at the baby seal who now slowly walked from behind its mother and out on the front stage earning in a huge wave of 'aaaaaaaaa wwwwwwwwwwww Raph rolled his eyes and kept walking until he was in watching distance. Leo laughed when the baby seal did a tiny flip in the water and disappeared

"Come Lena" Casey greatly exaggerated the name as Leo turn to face him. "We better get going" Casey then wrapped his arm around Leo shoulder and began guiding him away from the seal and so on. Raph followed hot on their tails never letting more than 5 feet between them. Leo smiled and leaned onto Casey's shoulder sighing contently.

"Oh! Casey thanks for taking me here" Leo smiled sweetly and pecked Casey's cheek making the long hair man blush deeply. Raph growled and griped his sais in anger and hatred, how dare his best friend and brother hit it off together! Casey then lead Leo into the reptile exhibit house with eager arms. Little both of them now that as soon as Casey pulled 'Lena' in the reptile house that a random bush in the background caught on fire, and burned until nothing was left for it to burn. then after that Raph stood up and completely ignored the scared and shocked looks of other families and people sure he burned the bush because he was jealous and mad but that didn't mean anything!. Raph quickly caught up with them and shoved his way inside the house.

"Mommy did you see that he burned that bush and that man's ice cream!" the same little girls laughed but her mother didn't.

"Maybe we should go and find another safer zoo honey" the little girls raised her arms so that her mother could pick her up with ease. Raph stomped straight through the house.

"Snakes are elongated, legless, carnivorous more than 3,000 species of snakes in the world there is plenty to learn about them. Even though they all have many unique characteristics about them, there are quite a few similarities. Those are what lumps them all into the same type of category of living are able to live in a wide spectrum of habitats.[1]" Raph walk right by one of the zoo workers who was currently holding a snake while saying facts and everything. Raph stop and looked at the small reptile that was in the male's hands how it would top and stare then turn it heads sloy another direction and just kept repeating the same movements. Raph smiled evilly, and then raised his hand. The co-worker smile at the child that had previously asked a question.

"Ah! yes sir?"

"Are they poisonous?" the work was taken back but gave a soft smile.

"No but if you do get bit it will itch and swell but not poisonous" Raph pouted that's sucked but it was still an great idea!

"Ok, thanks" Raph said as he moved and walked away from the large crowd of parent and children.

"Ok come over here Leo" Casey beckoned Leo who huffed before following shortly. Casey smiled and pointed at the two tortoises in the tank.

"Ok tell me everything about them" Casey smiled and stared at the tank. Not seeing how Leo faced him with a 'WTF?'face. Leo cleared his throat.

"Casey,...I can't" Casey turn sharply around.

"Why not when you said you'd help me on my school project I expected ya too!" Casey growled lowly Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Casey, these are tortoises " Leo whispered his eye darting from the tortoises and then back to Casey. Casey looked at Leo then at the tortoises and shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" Leo signed and face palmed himself

"Casey i'm a turtle" Casey looked at the tortoises and then back at Leo for the 3rd time before going ooooooohhhhh! and face palming himself. He was such an idiot!

"Of course turtles are not the same as tortoises!" Casey mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. Leo laughed and shrugged the marine house wasn't to far maybe they cou-

"GGHH!" Casey cried out when something hit his face something long cold and wet, Leo was right by his side.

"Oh my god Casey there's a snake on your face!" Leo cried out clearly panicking. The other guest looked at them and then when they saw the snake had Casey lip lock in its mouth everyone ran out pulling the zoo workers out too with them.

"Leo get it off!" Casey cried out as the harder he pulled the snake off his mouth the hard the snake griped. Leo stood in his spot and paniced even more. It was just him, Casey, and someone else? why are they doing anything?!

"Don't just stand there help him!" Leo shouted at the man as Leo then went to Casey's side and applied the pressure point above where it needed to be for the snake to let go. Casey groaned and rubbed his lip as Leo walked and put the snake back in its open cage. Leo then turn sharply to the man in the back.

"Why didn't you help him?" Leo cried out anger in his voice. Casey sat in corner rocking back and forth while holding his swollen itchy lip. The man chuckled, and Leo blew a fuse.

"What is so funny? nothing about that was funny! how rude it that?! did you throw that skate at him? I should call the cops, you're crazy!" Leo shouted Raph growled and then pulled off his jacket. Leo was taken to find his brother was standing right infront of him anger hurt and guilt filled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, and so cheating on your boyfriend with his best friend is fine?!" Raph shouted back hurt clear in his voice. Leo signed and slapped his forehead before grabbing Raph by his hand and dragging him by an deserted tank that held two turtle who were currently asleep one on top of the other. Leo pulled Raph close to him under the small cave that was attached to the turtle's tank and spreaded over the tanks edge a little.

"What the hell is your problem?" Leo asked in a hushed whisper. Raph grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest . Leo pouted lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you come here ruin this for Casey then try to kill him?" Leo asked totally desperation in his voice. Raph turned to head not to face Leo and his sad gaze. Raph wanted to break down to cry and hold Leo close and ask him what he did wrong, but he had a rep to keep up.

"Why, Casey?" Raph asked under his breathe. Leo shook his head clearly confused.

"Why Casey what?" Leo asked. Raph growled and dropped his arms.

"Why did you leave me for Casey" Raph sneered completely covered in anger. Leo was taken back.

"What? do you hear yourself?" Leo asked his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I hear myself, but not you yet! why?"

"I didn't leave you" Leo signed in total disbelief

"Yeah whatever" Raph grumbled

"Why would you think that?" Leo whispered

"Well, I don't know maybe because you two have been hanging out for the last 2 weeks, and not telling anyone where you guys go" Raph listed off one reason he lifted one finger.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't realise I had to report to you on everything that I freakin do!"

"You actually you actually fuckin do!" Raph shot back voice growing loud. Leo puffed and crossed his arms over his chest his lover could be so stubborn sometimes. But that's what he loved about him.

"Why are you here?" Leo asked turning his body completely away from Raph so that his shell was to Raph.

"I came to see what the shell was going on"

"With what?" Leo asked looking out the corner of his eye. Raph shrugged his shoulder and kicked a tiny pebble.

"You and Casey just wanted to make sure he...kept his distance"

"What the shell are you talking about?" Leo grumbled under his breath. Raph shoved his hands into his pockets and started to rock on his heels.

"I didn't like the way you guys were starting to hang out so much" Raph admitted blush creeping up on his features. Leo turned swiftly around eyes narrowed on his face.

"You're jealous?" Leo whispered Raph's eyes grew larger before he dropped his head and grumbled under his breathe blush growing along his face.

"Oh my god! Raph, you're jealous!? of Casey?!" Leo smiled brightly and began laughing. Raph picked up his head and rolled his eyes ignoring Leo bright and beautiful smile.

"Wait, wait you thought that me and Casey were going on dates?" Leo smiled and laughed again. Raph pouted and turned to that he was leaning against the tank glass. Happy to know that Leo was having a grand old time.

"Well duh" Raph grumbled Leo smiled and walked in front of Raph.

"Raph, honey i'm helping Casey with a school project" Leo explained leaning on top on Raph's plastron which was covered by layers of clothing. Raph was taken back and wrapped his arms around Leo, and placed his chin up top Leo's head.

"What? a school project?"

"Yes, he needs to do a marine biology report and since he has mutant turtles and friends hes doing it over turtles and asked for my help" Leo explained leaning in closer into Raph touch.

"Why not Don? he know all about us "

"But he's too smart then his teacher will know he did do it"

"Mikey?"

"Doesn't know much,and he wouldn't be very helpful"

"Well! what about me!" Raph grumbled under his breath Leo smiled and pulled away.

"He knew you would probably make fun of him and give him BS answers" Leo pulled back and leaned forward and up to peck Raph lips.

"I'm not cheating on you with Casey, for a matter of fact i'm not cheating on you period" Leo whispered against Raph's lips. Raph smirked and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and pulled him up to deepen the kiss.

"Aww shit man" Leo and Raph broke the kiss to look at Casey laying on the floor.

"Aw sorry Case" Raph apologized rubbing the back of his head. Leo walked and helped Casey up.

"fht fhime wen " Casey smiled as Leo and raph help him up and to walk out the back door so no one would bother them. Leo couldn't help it he laughed all the way there, Raph blushed all the way there and Casey passed out more than halfway there. Raph had a feeling he would have to make it up to Casey some how...

 **[1]** **-** **For that paragraph, I copy and pasted it. I don't own anything! Just wanted to put some fact for some random animal. Want to check out more? here's the link!... I own nothing but the story…. and that snake that isn't poisonous but leave the wound swollen and itchy. I don't know if there is actually a snake like that, I just made it up on such a short notice.**


End file.
